


You're Mine, and I'm Yours

by Alexis_universe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Museum Tour, One Shot, fake coney island, gem blood, set after mindful education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: Some time after Mindful Education, Connie Invites Steven over to a thematical park in Empire City.





	You're Mine, and I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> A small tumblr Request for my friend Anawinkaro

Passing time with Connie was Steven's favorite thing in the world. It trumped the occasional airing of the crying breakfast friends’ new episodes and reading romantic novels.

He would be ecstatic at the precept of spending an entire day with her at one of the most popular and memorable amusement park in the country. However, now that said occurrence had happened, Steven was simmering with anger.

It turned out that Connie had invited him over to Empire City's Coney Island, the only seaside amusement park built entirely on an island a few miles away from the city that never rests.

Steven didn't missed a beat in accepting her offer and spent at least three weeks readying himself for what he thought would be a jam-buds only travel.

However this wasn't the case, as the whole trip to Empire City was meant as an scholarly excursion to a museum which happened to end in an evening at Coney island.

Still, Steven was determined to make the most out of the situation, and still hoped to spend the evening learning about how women really similar to the Crystal Gems were key parts in founding ancient human civilization next to his best friend.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Connie didn't share the same sentiment. As she was continuously followed by one of her classmates, A kid with an arm in a cast which he recognised as Jeff, who was the one Connie threw into the ground.

Jeff was always two steps behind Connie and was asking many questions to her, cracking jokes only both of them found funny and talked exactly when Steven was about to begin a conversation with her.

After this, Steven was mad at him. How couldn't he see that Connie was doing stuff with him? Jeff was continuously taking her away from him, and if Connie's smile was any kind of sign, she was enjoying his interruption.

At this point, Steven was consumed by jealousy. His cheerful visage was replaced by a constant frown for the rest of the tour. Scowling at Jeff whenever she approached Connie, always with a new, insignificant comment on the many exhibited pieces that somehow managed to pull a chuckle from her. And shoving him around whenever he approached the girl.

Steven’s rude behavior didn’t went unnoticed by the adults overseeing the excursion, and because she was the one who brought the troublemaker with her, Connie was scolded by her teachers because of him. 

Inconvenienced by his actions, Connie decided to confront the boy after the excursion in a relatively more private place such as the park. 

★★★★★★★★★★★★★

“Okay everyone! You can go and walk around freely for the next two hours!” The teacher had told the group of students. “Don’t get in trouble!”

The students and Steven answered in unison with a “Yes, ma'am!” Before they scattered around the several areas of the huge park to have the fun they waited for during the museum tour. However, just before Steven could leave with her classmates, Connie grabbed him by the arm, anchoring him to the reunion point.

“What’s wrong?” Steven said in an annoyed tone.

“You’re acting weird, Steven.” The girl said sternly. “You’ve been acting very rudely all day.”

“I’m fine.” He said. “Why don't you go with your friend Jeff? He might not be as rude as I am.”

“W-What?” Connie said dumbfounded. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s so obvious that you like hanging out with him more than me.” He said angrily.

“That’s not true!” Connie exclaimed.

“Then why'd you spent the whole day next to him?” Steven shouted. “Everytime I wanted to talk with you about something, you went out of your way to tag along with him! And everytime I approached you, he suddenly came to take you somewhere else!”

“He’s my friend, Steven!” She replied.

“I am your friend as well!” He exclaimed.

“That’s different!” Connie defended herself.

“Why it is different?!” He ranted. “Is it because you broke his arm? Or because he goes at school with you? Or perhaps…” He clutched at his stomach, where his shining gemstone was hidden underneath the hem his shirt. The anger in his voice dwindled away as a melancholic tone replaced it. “Or perhaps it is because he's a normal human being?”

“Steven…” Connie said, already knowing why Steven acted so Strangely. “Are you jealous of Jeff?”

His face went from a sad, contemplative expression into a nervous, blushing mess upon hearing her question.

“What?! No! I'm not Jealous of him! It’s just... ” He bit back his tongue to refrain himself from saying something he could regret.

“It’s just… What?” The now curious Connie said.

He remained silent, averting his gaze from the inquisitive girl in front of him.

With her question unanswered, Connie approached him and then held him by his shoulders.

“Tell me, Steven.” Connie demanded sternly, however, there was a softness to her voice that made her sound more comprehensive. “Why you were so aggressive with Jeff?

He ignored her once more. Small droplets of tears began to form on the edge of his eyes.

“Steven…” She pleaded once again, her soft eyes melting every kind of barrier the boy erected to keep her out.

“It’s because you're mine! Okay?” He exclaimed as his tears grew in volume…

“W-What?” Connie said, taken aback by his confession.

“I mean, You're my Jam-bud. And also my best friend.” The boy corrected himself. “And you mean a lot for the gems and for me.”

He paused his confession to wipe the tears that clouded his vision.

“But I thought that you preferred to be with him.” He continued. “He looks his age and probably isn't a magnet for monsters and disaster. He seems far more better than me in that regard.”

“I understand if you want to hang out with him instead of me.” Steven said as tears cascaded down his cheeks. “And if he makes you more happy than I can, then I won’t object anymore…”

“What!? No!” Connie said indignated. “I Would never replace you with anyone, let alone someone like Jeff!”

“But you spent all day with him…” He said, wiping his still flowing tears from his face.

“He’s my teammate in an assigment about the museum” She explained. “We have to make a work about the museum next week for our finals.”

“Oh…” The young hybrid said. Realizing how much of a jerk he was to the poor kid, he slapped his forehead with his palm. “Gosh, I must have looked like Kevin...”

“Only a Bit.” The girl teased him playfully, to which he responded with a wry chuckle of his own.

Having finally sorted the situation down, the two of them sat down on a bench that was nearby. In fact, Steven bought a pair of Cotton candy for the two of them as an apology.

“Sorry for causing you trouble.” Steven told her.

“Don’t be.” She said. “I’m already used to it.”

“Still, I behaved like a jerk for all the tour.” He said.

“Then apologize with Jeff about it.” She took a bit of her confection. “He’s a chill guy, He won’t hold a grudge.”

“I’ll do that when I see him again, then.” He said with a ghost of a smile on his face.

“That seems like the best choice.” Connie agreed.

They became silent for a moment. The tension between wasn’t entirely gone yet.

As joyful screams and cheerful music filled the air, Connie bit her confection once more before addressing the thing that bothered them both.

“Steven?” She said.

“Wha?” He said with a mouthful of the violet candy still between his teeth.

“You mean a lot to me too, you know.” She said with a blush starting to grow over her dark cheeks. “You’re also mine as well.”

She took a glance at the boy next to her to see his reaction: A bright red blush that almost mirrored hers.

“I just Wanted you to know that.” She said.

The silence between them grew even more awkward from then on.

At some point, Steven decided to say something else, but when he was about to open his mouth to speak, a great tremor was felt through the entire park as a stray corrupted Quartz showed up, spreading fear in a place that only was meant for fun.

“Did you brought your sword?” The boy said as he created a shield.  
“Is in my bag.” Connie said. 

“I’ll Distract him. You go get your weapon.” Steven said.

“Wish you luck!” She said before sprinting towards the parking lot.

As soon as the girl had left and the monster was on Steven’s trail, he muttered under his breath. “Someday Universe, Someday...” 

He would tell her his true feelings in some other time, but now he needed to redeem himself for his actions earlier, As the beast was about to maul Jeff, who was cowering in fear in front of it.. 

Steven threw his weapon towards the quartz’s featureless face, enraging it and making it forget about the easy prey in front of it. The beast then charged towards the hybrid, more excited to kill a kicking target than the one who barely moved. 

The Kid struggled to get on his feet but managed to run away from the scene just as the corruption’s horns crashed into the circular barrier of light that Steven had created between them.

Just as small cracks began to appear on the crystaline surface of the weapon, Connie descended upon the beast’s body, slicing it up with the sharp edge of her pink blade.

A fair amount of the creature’s artificial blood spilled into the concrete beneath it before its body vaporized in a cloud of iridicent smoke, leaving only a shiny gemstone on its wake.

As the volatile blood disappeared as well, Connie approached her partner, seathing her blade as she Walked towards him

“Well, That was easy.” He said as he dismissed his shield.

“Everything gets easy with you around,” She said with a smug grin on her lips. “My Steven.”

Steven blushed at the way she teased him.

“You’re going to keep doing this for a while, don’t you?” He said.

“Yup.” She said as the park’s employees restarted to attend their corresponding businesses. 

“Then it’s only fair that I get to call you ‘My Connie’ as well.” He said with a tentative smile. “Right?”

Connie let out a small chuckle.  
“Yes, Steven.” She said with a gentle smile. “I can be your Connie.”

“Well then, My dear Connie.” He said with a fake posh accent. “Would You like to spent the remainder of our free time at the coaster that rolls?”

“Of course, My Steven.” She said in a matching accent. “I would be delighted to do so.”

“Then let us make haste!” He said, excited to spend the rest of the day with His Connie like he always liked to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story please leave kudos or if you found that there's something that i could've done better, leave a comment and tell me what i got wrong.


End file.
